


Infinite

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was written in the stars; Maric knew that. Loghain wasn’t so easily impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

Staring up at the stars, Maric sighed softly. Loghain’s left arm pillowed his head, hand resting on his shoulder, and he felt awfully comfortable. His eyes drooped as he watched clouds lazily float across the sky, mimicking his own sense of calm. Another sigh left him, contented, as he closed his eyes as a grunt left his human pillow.

“Honestly, Maric, if you wanted something all you had to do was ask.” Loghain groused, but there was something playful dancing in his eyes. Watching with a smirk as his flighty prince sat up, he was fully prepared for the light shove to his shoulder.

“You ass! I thought you were mad at me!” Maker knew the temper on the other male stretched beyond measure, after all. “You really need to learn how to joke.” A laugh was on Maric’s lips, now, as he brought them to press into the bulkier male’s, the kiss surprisingly sweet. When the blonde pulled back, he wore a goofy grin that seemed glued in place.

“If I’m such an ass, _love_ , then why are you so happy?” Chuckled the mostly serious man, who moved to lean up on his elbows.

“Because, _honey_ , it’s written in the stars. We’re meant to be, and our love is infinite, like the sky.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be marrying Rowan, now, would you?”

“Oh, Loghain…” Frowning, he moved to press his chin into his lover’s chest. “We both know that isn’t really something I can help.” The noirette gave him a somewhat soft, fond look.

“I know, I know. Ferelden needs a king and queen, not a king and a king.” He offered with a wry chuckle.

With Maric settled back in against him, the pair continued to watch the endless flow of puffy clouds in a companionable silence.


End file.
